


Sound the Bells of Barcelona

by purplekitte



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in whole different leagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound the Bells of Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 39, the part in between when all you hear is Daisya screaming over the really bad wireless reception. The beginning and end taken directly from the episode.

“I can hold off now longer,” Tyki cackled as his eyes narrowed into Noah mode.

“Are you of the Noah clan?”

“So what if I am?” Tyki challenged casually.

“Charity Bell, Activate!” Daisya yelled and kicked his Innocence weapon at his enemy. It soared right past the Noah’s ear, but returned to the Exorcist’s foot.

“How scary,” Tyki mocked.

Daisya yelled a threat back and kicked it again. Tyki jumped once more. Daisya laughed and activated the bell’s sonics. He was already congratulating himself when Tyki caught the bell in one gloved hand and was at the Exorcist’s side before his top hat could hit the ground.

“The end of whom?” the Noah cackled, teeth growing shark-sharp.

Daisya flailed to punch, kick, anything, as the Noah bit into his neck. It was hardly a love bite, he realized, because those jagged teeth didn’t drag a chunk of his flesh away with them and missed all of his major arteries. But then it would be no fun if he was dead so quickly. Maybe the Noah was someone after his own heart, or maybe he was just projecting.

Tyki tugged him hard enough that he felt his arm break and he screamed. Tyki kept pulling by that arm and leaned his head in again to lick his lips against Daisya’s neck. “You taste good.” He licked a line down the throat quivering with the cry ripping out of his mouth.

“You sure know how to have fun.”

“You care about fun, Exorcist?”

“I only care about fun, Noah.” Daisya smirked between pants of pain.

“Then let’s have some.”

Daisya hollered sharply as Tyki tightened his grip on his arm to flush their bodies together, breaking his arm in another place.

“Humans are so fragile.” Tyki took off a glove to run claws through the hair under the Exorcist’s hood, so trails of blood started to run down his face. “Tap them too hard and you break bones.”

“This is what you call fun?” Daisya ground into the Noah. “Then we have common ground.”

“I am the Noah of Pleasure,” Tyki said with his golden eyes bloodshot and his teeth fangs, looking far more bestial than human. “And pain and pleasure are the same to me.”

“Glad I’m enough of a masochist to appreciate that,” Daisya panted.

Tyki kissed him, drawing his tongue into his mouth and biting down into it. He broke the kiss quickly to relish the exquisite sounds the Exorcists made.

The Noah ran a hand down Daisya’s chest, and he realized with a shock that the dark hand had fazed through his intact coat. A second later he would have gasped if he could have breathed when the back of a nail stroked a gentle trail against his heart. Daisya’s heart fluttered like the wings of a little bird under the touch.

Tyki threw him against a wall, breaking a rib or two and dislocating his elbow. Daisya’s howls reverberated down the street even after Tyki’s hand reached through his pants to stroke him. They reached a new peak when the Noah spun him around so his face scraped against the bricks and pushed his hard cock inside him to the hilt.

To try to endure seemed meaningless when he knew beyond all doubts that his life expectancy was a few minutes. The harder his muscles clenched, the stronger the pain became, so Daisya ordered his weak body to go limp, so the pain was only unbearable, but he kept wailing raggedly as come joined the blood running down his legs.

Tyki clawed into his shoulder again and hurled him so hard he spun through the air, hitting the back of his head against a lamppost upside-down. Tyki held out a hand and stopped Daisya’s fall as easily as he’d stopped the Charity Bell. A large shard of glass from one of the windows the Exorcist had broken earlier shot up and impaled his foot in place.

When his bellows quieted to only occasional, Daisya gasped, “Wh-what is with you people and nailing people to things?”

“Ah, you head about General Yeegar? I think of it as rather Christ-like myself.”

“Yeah, well…” Daisya broke off into more shrieks of pain before he could devise some sort of reply.

Tyki clucked at him like a mother bird. “Can’t have that,” he muttered and floated up to muzzle his nose against Daisya’s crotch.

The upside-down Exorcist had nowhere near the strength to attempt violence on the Noah, even though his hands were technically free. It had to be the Noah of Pleasure’s power that he was getting hard when Tyki wrapped his mouth around his cock. He realized what the Noah had meant within seconds, as the magic rendered his body became unable to unscramble pain and pleasure. The next sound that tore out of his mouth was a wordless cry for more.

He could feel Tyki chuckle, a fain vibration in the hot wetness around his already aching cock. Tyki licked up his length, but then pulled back his head and flew some distance away to replace his gloves and top hat. Daisya blinked in hazy confusion for quite a while, his cock throbbing with each beat of his heart, which sent delicious shivers through his body at the still wonderful feeling of his blood caressing its way out of his wounds.

“This is aptly called a Tease,” Tyki said by way of explanation as a butterfly fluttered its wings and flew off his finger.

“Wh-what the hell are…”

The glowing black butterfly landed on the silver Exorcist’s star on his uniform. Tyki stood a bit aways and dropped the Charity Bell to the ground, destroying the Innocence weapon.

He rose into the air beside Daisya’s hung form and asked, “Any last words?”

“No, not really.”

Tyki’s gloved hand rested on the Tease’s delicate wings.

Daisya couldn’t even scream, his voice gone with the Charity Bell.


End file.
